


Hook-Up

by look_turtles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Elliot might not have a Facebook, but he does have a Grindr.Set Pre-Series.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 25





	Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: annoying.

Elliot walked into a hotel bar and the smoke in the air made his nose itch and all the people sitting at cheap tables made his brain itch.

This wasn’t a place he would normally go, they didn’t even have fast wi-fi, but this is where his latest hook-up wanted to meet. He might not have a Facebook, but he did have a Grindr. Actual dating was annoying and it was much easier to meet an anonymous hook-up for some much needed release and to never see them again; plus it was cheaper than morphine.

He walked over to the bar and spied his hook-up. ‘Ty’ was dressed in a suit and his hair was gelled to within an inch of its life. His fingers itched with the desire to mess up that hair and to strip the man out of that ridiculous suit. 

‘Ty?’ Elliot asked. He could have easily learned everything he wanted to know about the man, but that kind of defeated the purpose of an anonymous hook-up that he was planning to never see again. 

The man picked up his drink and downed it in one go. ‘Yes. I assume you’re Freddy.’

‘Yep.’

‘Good. I have a room upstairs,’ Ty put is hand on Elliot’s knee and Elliot had to stop himself from pulling away, now was not the time to act like a weirdo.

They made their way up to Ty’s hotel room and as soon as the door was shut Ty pushed Elliot against the door and kissed him hard. His lips were rough and his sharp cologne filled Elliot’s nose. Elliot reaches up and ran his fingers through Ty’s hair until the stiff gelled strands where loose and soft.

Elliot broke the kiss and they were both panting. He pulled his hoodie off and let it fall to the floor. He noticed Ty checking out his bare chest. He couldn’t wait to see what was under that suit.

And he did.

The next morning, he left the hotel and promptly eased all traces of himself from Grindr. He wouldn’t need to use it again for at least a month; like morphine it was okay as long as you didn’t over do it.

Several weeks later, Evil Corp got a new Senior Vice President of Technology and when he saw Tyrell’s picture he said, ‘shit.’ 

So much for never seeing his hook-up again.


End file.
